


Time Travel

by Anna27tsu



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M, Voyage dans le temps
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna27tsu/pseuds/Anna27tsu
Summary: Kirie s'échappe juste avant que sa personnalité ne soit effacée pour laisser place à un Alita. Mais en passant au milieu des expériences du blondie, Raoul Am, le mongrel se retrouvât étrangement projeter dans un futur lointain. La-bas, tout à changer. Jupier a été remplacé par son fils préféré, Iason Mink et le consort du nouveau dieu, Venus, ressemble étrangement à Riki. Mais est-ce vraiment la même personne ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ai no kusabi appartient à Rieko Yoshihara 
> 
> Salut ! Cette fois, je m'attaque à Ai no kusabi. J'ai lu le premier tome de l'édition tokuma shoten. Pour le reste, je me base sur les OAV, l'animation de 2012 et wikipedia. Donc s'il y a des petites choses inexactes ou imprécises n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

La panique grimpait en lui à une vitesse impressionnante. Le mongrel aux yeux hétérochromes était allongé sur une table en acier, ses main étaient retenus par de solide chaînes en fer. Kirie tirait tellement fort sur ses contraintes que ses poignets commençaient à saigner et cela faisait un mal de chien. Il savait bien que, même si il suppliait ou hurlait, personne ne viendrait. Après tout, il n'était qu'un bâtard de Ceres. Pour tous les citoyens de Midas, Kirie était un déchet qui gâchait l'espace disponible. Et pour les blondie, un habitant de la zone neuf était inférieur à un insecte, brisé son esprit était aussi simple que de respirer pour eux. Les élites étaient comme ça après tout, impitoyable.

 

Ses yeux hétérochromes étaient devenus gonflé à force de pleurer et sa voix rauque à cause de ses cris. Alors, c'est comme ça qu'il allait finir ? Il allait devenir un Alita juste parce qu'il en savait trop ? Si Kirie pouvait revenir en arrière, jamais il ne se serait mis avec Manon. Riki avait raison… Il était vraiment un gamin.

 

Pourtant, il avait enfin réussi à se faire reconnaître pour sa juste valeur. Quand il a quitté Guardian à treize ans, Kirie avait vécut une véritable descente aux enfers. Au centre de Ceres, les nounous ne laissaient pas les enfants à l'abandon total. Bien que le taux de mortalité infantile fût exceptionnellement élevé, au moment où l'on quittait Guardian, les mongrels se retrouvaient vraiment confronté à la dure réalité de la zone neuf. Pendant trois ans, Kirie avait airé sans véritable direction dans les rues sales des bidonvilles. Tout son être implorait pour un minimum de reconnaissance. Les entrailles déchirées par la faim, Kirie se répétait toujours, comme un mantra : je vaux mieux que ça, je mérite mieux, je veux plus que ça ! Mais ses prières non jamais étaient entendus, il restait un déchet parmi les autres.

 

Puis, comme tout le monde, il avait entendu la légende du Varja. L'histoire de cet homme qui à treize ans, alors qu'il venait de sortir du soi-disant jardin de Ceres, forma le gang de Bison. Riki le chef de bison… Ce nom était chuchoté par tout le monde avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration. Il était, après tout, le maître des « hot cracks », les quartiers malfamés de la zone neuf. Et tout un coup, le gang se dissout. Riki disparus, comme un mirage. Il est reparti aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Mais l'ombre de cet homme existe encore, les mongrels sont comme marqué au fer rouge par le varja.

 

A ses seize ans, Kirie rencontra Sid. Ce dernier lui proposa de rejoindre les reliques que formait maintenant le gang de bison sans leur chef. Bison ne lui proposa aucun pouvoir, le gang avait tout perdu, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Mais c'est le respect qu'il apportait qui l'intéressait.

 

Dans le gang, il s’intégra très facilement, bien qu'il soit le plus jeune. Sid, Norris et même Luke, il les avait tous dans sa poche. Mais il n'y avait que Guy, le chef actuel, que Kirie ne pouvait pas manipuler. Il ne comprenait pas ! Et se simple fait écrabouillait sa fierté de bâtard. De plus, Guy n'avait rien d’extraordinaire. Les cheveux et yeux gris étaient la norme à Ceres et s'était quelqu'un de plutôt facile à vivre. On est bien loin du cliché de « chef de gang légendaire ». Guy était arrivé à ce stade juste parce qu'il était l'ancien partenaire de Riki, il n'avait rien fait tout seul.

 

Mais peu importe, il en profita pour reprendre contact avec Manon. L'héritier de Guardian était juste un pion pour lui, rien de plus. Puis, au bout d'un an, il est revenu. Son idole, la personne que tout le monde admirait, Riki… Leur première « rencontre » avait été magique. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait encore voir la lueur de sa cigarette qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Et la racler monumentale qu'il avait donné au Jeek, un vrai régal pour les yeux. Voir la forme souple et charismatique du Varja combattre était un rêve éveillé pour Kirie. Les histoires ne peuvent retranscrire l'aura impressionnante que cet homme dégage. 

 

Il a vite déchanté lors de leur première « rencontre officiel ». Déception n'est pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Riki n'était qu'un alcoolique qui passait son temps à paressé. Mais Riki était impressionnant, même dans cet état. Il inspirait encore, à tout le monde, lui comprit, la crainte et le désire. A cause de cela, une jalousie malsaine avait pris possession de lui. Partenaire ? Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Guy avait que lui n'a pas. C'est pour ça que lorsque, pour pouvoir rentré dans les bonnes grâce d'un Blondie, il devait vendre Guy à Iason, Kirie n'avait pas hésité trente secondes.

 

Tout était bien parti. La vente de Guy lui avait tout apporté. L'argent, le pouvoir, car Iason l'aurait à la bonne et surtout Riki avait fait attention à lui ! Certes, il l'avait frappé, mais tout serait mieux que son ignorance… 

 

Si seulement il n'avait jamais appris les secrets de Guardian, il aurait eut la belle vie ! Des larmes tombèrent encore de ses joues lorsque la machine qui lui laverait le cerveau s'approcha encore plus de lui. Non ! Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête là ! Soudain, sa main droite se retrouva libre de ses contraintes. Ah ? Kirie ne réfléchit pas trop et il se hâta de se détacher l'autre, puis il n'oublia pas de faire de même avec ses jambes. 

 

Le mongrel aux yeux varions courut comme un fou dans le laboratoire. Si des drones arrivaient, ou pire si le blondie arrivait, Kirie serait définitivement perdu. Un des droïdes de sécurité émergea tout à coup devant la sortie. Merde. Il se réfugia derrière une des imposantes machines exposées dans la pièce. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son dos heurta un des boutons. L'instant d'après, son monde devient noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirie se réveilla avec une grande douleur au niveau de ses poignets. Avec l'adrénaline, il n'avait pas senti le fer qui mordait cruellement sa peau lorsqu'il tirait dessus. Il ouvrit péniblement un de ses yeux, puis l'autre.

Le mongrel essaya, avec beaucoup de mal, de s'accommoder à la luminosité de la pièce. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Ses questionnements furent interrompus par une voix venant de sa droite.

« Oh ? Tu as des yeux hétérochromes ? C'est original… »

Kirie se tourna vers l'homme debout derrière lui. L'inconnu était grand et richement vêtu. Les traits uniformes de son visage et ses longs cheveux noirs, ne laissaient pas planer le doute. Cet homme était un élite, un Onyx, plus précisément.

Le mongrel tenta de s'asseoir. Ses muscles grinçaient sous l'effort, on pourrait presque croire qu'ils n'ont pas servi depuis des années. L'élite reprit alors:

« Tu ne devrais pas te relever tout de suite, ton corps a encore besoin de repos. »

Il soupira lourdement. " Dans ce cas, enlève cette putain de lumière de mes yeux. " Ça ne servait à rien de faire attention à son langage, maintenant. Kirie avait toujours choisi avec soin les mots qu'il employait lorsqu'il était avec Iason, ou tous autres élites. Il avait besoin de rester dans leurs bonnes grâces. Surtout pendant ses 'affaires' avec le blondie préféré de Jupiter. Au final, tous ses efforts n'avaient servi à rien. Un déchet des bidonvilles restait un déchet quoi qu'il arrive.

« J'en conclus , au vu de ton vocabulaire développé, que tu dois être un résident de Ceres ? Dit-moi, comment t'appelles-tu, petit bârard ? »

Kirie cligna des yeux et prit un air étonné. L'onyx ne savait pas qu'il était un déchet ? Mais, n'était-il pas là pour lui laver le cerveau ? L'inconnu lui avait posé une question, et les élites n'aiment pas attendre, alors Kirie répondit prudemment.

« Kirie »

« On vous donne des noms vraiment originaux à Guardian » Fit-il moqueur.

Kirie n'allait pas le contredire. Les mongrels naissaient dans des tubes pour la plupart. Les scientifiques de Guardian sélectionnent des gènes au hasard et le fœtus se développait dans les laboratoires, puis au bout de trois mois, l'enfant était placé dans une des femmes du centre. Lors de la naissance, on sélectionne deux lettres et on fait un nom avec. Si vous tombez sur M et K, votre nom sera Mika. Si c'est L et C, Luc. Et si c'est R et K, il y a de grandes chances que cet enfant s'appelle Riki... ou Kiri. La plupart des mongrel avait trois ou quatre lettres dans leurs prénoms. Norris était l'exception.

« Moi, j'ai un prénom à cinq lettres ! » Avait-il dit fièrement du haut de ses six ans. Mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Son nom était Kiri, il avait rajouté lui-même le E à la fin.

Déjà à cet âge, il avait envie de grandeur, de se démarquer des autres bâtards. C'était tellement risible. En y réfléchissant bien, son nom était un anachronisme à celui de Riki... Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal...

Finalement Kirie demanda: « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Où suis-je ? »

L'onyx lui sourit. « Je suis Kensaku Curio. Je suis un fonctionnaire du dieu Mars, mais à mes heures perdues, il me plaît de penser que je suis un chercheur. »

« Ça ne répond pas du tout à mes questions ! De quoi vous parlez ? » Dit-il d'un ton irrité. Si l'élite voulait lui laver le cerveau, qu'il se dépêche, plutôt que de le laisser dans cet état de panique.

Kensaku avait du mal à retenir son rire. « Kirie, est-ce que tu reconnais cette machine ? » dit-il en pointant un imposant tas de ferraille derrière lui.

Kirie le reconnut sans mal. Il s'était caché derrière cette dernière avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Le mongrel hocha la tête.

« Cette merveille technologique a été créée par le blondie Raoul Am en personne. Puis, du jour au lendemain, il a abandonné le projet. Et c'est moi qui est eu l'honneur de la récupérer. J'ai été très surpris de ne pas comprendre la véritable utilité de cette machine. » Kensaku se retourna vers Kirie. « Jusqu'à ce que tu sois arrivé. »

« Ravi d'avoir pu vous aider… » Répondit-il sarcastiquement. Plus l'élite parlait plus Kirie se sentait confus. Il ne comprenait rien.

« Cette machine permet aux êtres organiques de voyager dans le temps. »

« Q-quoi ? » Il en avait marre que ces trous du cul d'élites se foutent de sa gueule.

« Dit-moi, Kirie. Qui est le Dieu de Amoi ? »

C'était une question pièges ? Ou alors l'onyx pensait que les bârards de Ceres étaient tellement incultes qu'ils ne savaient même pas qui était Jupiter ? Lambda 3000, le super ordinateur qui a asservi les humains et construit un pays idéal pour ses enfants immortels.

« Jupiter » Cracha-t-il fièrement.

Cette fois, Kensaku ne put tenir et il éclata en fou rire. « Je le savais ! Tu viens du monde de l'ancien dieu. »

« L'ancien dieu ? » fit-il vraiment perdu.

« J'ai bien peur, que tu es fait un bond de plus de deux mille ans dans le futur mon cher mongrel. »

« Deux mille ans ? Futur ? Qu'est-ce qu- »

« Je comprends que le QI d'un humain de chair et d'os, surtout si c'est un mongrel, est des capacités de réflexion limitées mais le thème voyage dans le temps doit être assez explicite pour que tu comprennes par toi-même, non ? »

Kirie ne répondit pas, sa confusion avait atteint un niveau assez élevé. Et puis qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il réponde de toute façon ?

« Je veux en apprendre plus sur notre créateur Jupiter, alors tu vas rester ici et répondre à mes questions. Pour l'instant, tu te reposes, ton corps doit se remettre du voyage. »

Dans quelle merde s'était-il encore foutu ?

\--------------------------------------------------------------

« Tu m'as parlé d'un nouveau dieu ? Jupiter c'est fait remplacer ? »

Kirie marchait dans les longs couloirs de l'élégante demeure appartenant à l'élite devant lui.

« Le dieu Mars. Il était le fils préféré de Jupiter à ton époque. Puis son excellence Iason a repris le commandement. »

Donc Iason Mink avait le total contrôle de Amoi maintenant ? Il faudrait qu'il l'évite, le croiser, même dans les couloirs, pourrait être mortel. Il ne doute pas une seule seconde que le blondie se souvienne de lui. Après tout, un élite n'oublie jamais rien.

« Et... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi, exactement ? »

" Dès demain, tu seras mon meuble. Tu devras entretenir mon domicile et satisfaire mes besoins. Il est plus commode de te faire passer pour mon meuble que mon nouveau spécimen de recherche. "

\--------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit tombait progressivement sur Amoi faisant ressortir les deux lunes jumelles. Petit à petit, les éclairages de la ville du plaisir s’allumèrent. D'ici il avait une des meilleures vue pour admirer le spectacle brillant qu'offrait Midas, pourtant, son regard était dirigé sur le seul point noir du continent. Les bidonvilles… Cet endroit lui paraissait si proche, et si éloigné en même temps. 

Il soupira lourdement et de la fumée sortie de sa bouche. Il était déjà à son troisième paquet aujourd’hui, mais il n'était toujours pas satisfait. En fait, il fumait encore juste parce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Avant, cela permettait à ses nerf de se détendre et aussi d'avoir un petit moment tranquille. Maintenant, l'effet relaxant de la chose avait disparu et on ne le laissait jamais en paix. Il savait que des yeux l'épiaient tout le temps, même si il n'était pas là physiquement, il pouvait tout voir. Il était dieu, après tout.

« Je suis rentré. » Fit soudainement une voix derrière lui, mais il ne montra aucun signe qui indiquait qu'il avait entendu le nouvel arrivant. 

« Où est passé mon baiser de bienvenue ? » Cette fois, la voix était juste derrière son oreille. L'autre s'amusait à souffler sur sa nuque pour provoquer de léger frisson dans tout son corps. Bâtard sadique. Néanmoins, il resta silencieux. Sa pseudo-résistance était surtout là pour le rassurer. Il n'avait pas tout perdu, il était encore lui-même. Jamais l'autre ne pourrait lui arracher cela. 

« C'est donc le jeu du silence cette fois ? Une telle insolence… N'as-tu donc rien apprit, Riki ? »


End file.
